lookout2fandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
Zero is Video King's Main RP Character. He is a Robot made by Bardock before Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta fused with Kakarot's (Goku's) DNA. He's been wandering ever since the destruction of Planet Vegeta to 2 years after Dragon Ball GT, he just arrived on Earth and his Adventure just Started.He is made from the part of the origional Zero (MMX Zero) that lets him copy abilitys of others.He now has a beach house,ian gave it to him Past "Your going to be a great warrior someday son" After he was built Bardock, he trained with him for a long time. One time while they were training Bardock told Zero the Legend of the Supreme Super Saiyan. Before Bardock attacked Frieza he sent Zero into a Space Pod towards Earth.But during his way to earth a cosmic force transported him to a different universe.SO then he traveled trough different universes (thats why it took him so long to get to earth). The Legend Of The Supreme Super Saiyan A few years after the Saiyans took over Planet Plant, a Super Ice-jin (More powerful then the Frieza Family combined) almost took over the Planet, But then a Saiyan emerged his name was Cinos, when he emerged the 7 Chaos Emeralds (Power Emeralds at that time) appeared then he turned into a Super Form more powerful than a Legendary Super Saiyan, a Surpreme Super Saiyan! He defeated the Ice-jin with 1 Hit, and after that he turned back to Normal but he was almost dead, cause he was old, before he passed away he teleported the Emeralds to the Sonic Universe. Then he died, for then on the Legend was passed down from Generation to Generation, and each year his Victory was celebrated, that day was called Heroe's day. Personality He has a Combination of Goku and Zero's (From MMZ) Personality. Appearence He looks like Zero from MegaMan Zero. He also has the head mark of the crystal dragon on his right arm. Abilitys Telekinesis (only used to talk to people). Disable- Same as the pokemon move Moves *Wolf Fang Fist *Copy- He can copy others skills when someone uses it and copy attacks much like emerald from Sonic Battle. *Absorb- It may seem to be like the other type of Android unlike that, this is different. When someone fires an energy at him, he absorbs it into his Z-Buster then he can use it against the opponent and he can also use it to increase his physical attacks by 1/5 of the energy the opponent used or turn into energy. *True Final Kamehameha *Ultimate Kamehameha *Self Energy Ball *Morph *Photon Bomber *Zanku Fist *The Dragons Combo - 1st zero uppercuts the opponent then goes above the opponent and does a beam attack to them then when there on the ground zero does a dragons fist to them *Tri Beam Cannon *Silent Chaos Sword Barrage *Ultima Kamehameha *Masenko *Divine Blaster *Destructo Disk *Wild Rush Blaster *Hellzone Gernade *Fire kamehameha *(TRY only) Forest kamehameha Weapons *Z-Saber- A Sword made of ki and pure energy. *Ascalon - It was given to zero by gokrill for Video Kings Birthday,Augest 8th.It can be combined with zeros Z-saber. *Plasma Cannon - Nuff said. Got it the same way ^ exept vegitax stoll it from Gokrill.It can be combined with zeros Z-buster. *He has a red star carrier so he can wave change into Zero the Wave Warrior! For Supreme Dragon Ball Butoki Character:Zero The Saidroid Race:Saiyan/Android Moves; Super 1:Kamehameha Super 2:Zuper Sword Barrage Ultimate:Self Energy Bomb Power up's:Im having fun!,makes phisical moves stronger;i'll beat you in 5 seconds!,powers up his super 2 but lasts 5 seconds. SSJ Zero Moves;Super 1:Photon Bomber Super 2:Dragons Combo Ultimate:True Final Kamehameha Power ups:Lets do it!,makes him faster;You'll pay for this!,makes his Super 1 and 2 stronger. Abbility:if you press the throw button when a ki blast goes for him he absorbs it. SSJ2 Moves;Super 1:Tri Beam Cannon Super 2:Silent Chaos Sword Barrage Ultimate:Dragons Fist Power up's:imma beat ya!,makes him stronger in normal attacks;You'll pay for this!,mmakes his Super 1 and 2 stronger More to be added later. Armor Megaman armor Mario armor Sonic armor Link armor Samus armor Phoenix Wright Armor Chrono Trigger Armor Ultima Armor (Combination of all armors to make a new form) Forms Stardust Zero Shooting Nova Zero - it was achieved when zero turned Dark Ians energy into good energy thanks to the DOJ and using burning soul. Super Zero Hyper Zero SSSJ SSSJ2 SSSJ3 SSSJ4 Thunder Zerker Magic Pegasus Black Ace pegasus magic.jpg Thunder Zerker.jpg Black Ace.jpg The Super Saiyan Forms The Red Yatagerasu:the alternate form/spirit of zero and this is his chant "When the darkness and light fight thy shall wait. When the darkness overcomes the light, the light shall be reborn! - The Red Yatagerasu" Zero the Wave Warrior Power Level's Normal:2,764,187,498,000 W/Ultima Armor = 3,455,234,372,500 Super Saiyan:138,209,374,900,000 W/Ultima Armor = 172,761,718,625,000 Super Saiyan 2:276,418,749,800,000 W/Ultima Armor = 345,523,437,250,000 Super Saiyan 3:1,105,674,999,200,000 W/Ultima Armor = 1,382,093,749,000,000 Super Saiyan 4:2,211,349,998,400,000 W/Ultima Armor = 2,764,187,498,000,000 Stardust Form:2,764,187,498,000,000 W/Ultima Armor = 3,455,234,372,500,000 Shooting Nova Zero:5,528,374,996,000,000 W/Ultima Armor = 3,455,234,372,500,000 Super Zero/Hyper Zero:Near infinaty and invincible for only 10 minutes (only with chaos emeralds) Supreme Super Saiyan:3,317,024,997,600,000 W/Ultima Armor = 4,146,281,247,000,000 Supreme Super Saiyan 2:6,634,049,995,200,000 W/Ultima Armor = 8,292,562,494,000,000 Supreme Super Saiyan 3:26,536,199,980,800,000 W/Ultima Armor = 33,170,249,976,000,000 Supreme Super Siayan 4:53,072,399,961,600,000 W/Ultima Armor = 66,340,499,952,000,000